


We're Alive

by FearfulDeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Tsukishima Kei, Author is Projecting lol, M/M, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulDeer/pseuds/FearfulDeer
Summary: No one ever saw Tsukishima without those headphones. So, during practice Tanaka and Noya decided to take them and see how Tsukishime reacts. They didn't expect this.Or a dumb prank has way more effect than it should've.Title- We're Alive: Cavetown
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	We're Alive

"Hey Tanaka, have you ever seen Tsukishima without his headphones?" Tanaka blinks and thinks.

"No actually. Huh weird." He shrugs and whips his face off with his towel.

"We could snatch them as a prank- I mean there right there and his not paying attention." Nishinoya suggests. "It'll be funny."

Tanaka carefully walks over to Tsukishima's things and picks up the headphones, covering them with his towel. Nishinoya says to him upon returning "woah dude you totally did it!"

"Yeah man, it was easier than I thought it would be." Tsukishima finishes teasing Kageyama and goes to retrieve his things on the bench. He quickly notices his headphones missing and looks around, his anxiety increasing. Nishinoya and Tanaka snickered to themselves unaware.

Becoming more frantic by the minute, Tsukishima's breathing hitched slightly. Yamaguchi noticed from where he was talking with Ennoshita. He swiftly broke the conversation and excused himself. "Tsukki? What's the matter?"

"I can't find my stupid headphones." His breath got more rigged and Yamaguchi put his hand on his shoulder to make Tsukki look at him.

"Hey baby, look at me, it's okay, I'm sure they're around here. You might've left them in the club room." Yamaguchi reassures his panicking partner, knowing however that it likely won't be the case. He just needs to get Tsukki into a closed off space before he spirals.

Tsukishima closes his eyes and breathes for a moment. "Your probably right. Yeah the club room." Yamaguchi gives him a small smile.

"I'll go tell Dachi that we'll be right back, okay?" Tsukishima nods and presses the palms of his hand into his eyes. Yamaguchi quickly told Dachi and when back to Tsukishima and pulled him along back to the club room. It didn't take long for them to reach the club room.

Tsukki immediately went over to his things and starting to dump things out. "They're not here! How can they not be here?!" Tsukishima gripped his bag tightly looking over to Yamaguchi tears started to flicker down his face and his breathing became worse than before.

Yamaguchi pulled Tukki's hands into his own and made him sit. "Tsukki, it's alright. If they're not here, we can ask one of our teammates to borrow some okay? I know they won't mind" Yamaguchi lightly tugged Tsukishima to his chest and ran his fingers down the back of his head and neck. Slowly the taller boy calmed enough to be able to go back to the gym.

Meanwhile, Tanaka and Nishinoya where confused. What was that? He looked so destressed over some headphones. It didn't make sense. They looked at each other and decided to follow them. After a moment Tanaka peered though the window. "uh oh we should put these back."

Nishinoya pushed Tanaka aside and looked in himself to see Tsukishima in a panic gripping his things, tear running down here and there. His eyes blow wide and he looks at Tanaka "yeah these need to go back." They sprinted off to the gym and put the headphones under the bench hopping it would seem like they just fell or something.

Daichi called a team meeting to go over the days work, minutes after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi returned. Yamaguchi was leading Tsukishima to the team, which was odd in itself but, his head was also down and it looked as though he was hiding behind Yamaguchi, despite being taller. "Does anyone have headphones or something Tsukki could barrow? It would be a big help." Yamaguchi asked with a smile.

"Oh sure here." Hinata went to unzip his bag when Yachi pointed over to the bench.

"Aren't those Tsukishima's? Under the bench?" Tsukishima's head snapped over to look and the team could clearly see his slightly red eyes and stained face. He let's go of Yamaguchi's hand and walks over, sliding onto the floor without a second though to grab them and put them on.

The team looked utterly confused and Tanaka and Nishinoya where just about ready to beg for Tsukishima's forgiveness. Yamaguchi looked between Tsukishima and the team a few times before his face twisted. "Who the hell moved Tsukki's headphones? We looked under that bench for them already and they weren't there."

"I'm sure it was just a harmless prank Yamaguchi-" Sugawara tried to say but was cut off but Yamaguchi.

"It may have seemed harmless, but it wasn't. Whatever I don't care who did it, just never touch his headphones, any of you." Tsukishima walked back and grabs Yamaguchi's hand.

"It's fine Tadashi, as long as I have them back. It's not like they knew what would happen. Just a dumb prank." He mutters. Yamaguchi sighs and turns to Tsukishima.

"Is it really that big of a deal if the saltshaker doesn't have his headphones?" Kageyama ask which earned him a jab to the side from Hinata.

Tanaka bows slightly and Nishinoya follows suit. "We're sorry we didn't think it have this effect on you." Tanaka starts.

Nishinoya finishes "We just thought it would be funny to rile you up. Please forgive us" They both looked up hoping all would be forgiven.

"It's whatever, you didn't do it on purpose." Tsukishima pulls at Yamaguchi's hand. "C'mon I want to get home I'm tired." 

Yamaguchi nodded "alright Tsukki." 

**Author's Note:**

> find early updates: https://discord.gg/4qmg5qZ  
> also find them here: https://twitter.com/DumbassHayden


End file.
